The invention relates to latches; and more particularly, to aircraft latches. Latches are used on the exterior surfaces of aircraft where it is important that the latch present a flush surface with the aircraft body and indicate when the latch is in a locked or unlocked position. Such latches normally cooperate with a keeper or locking pin on an opposing surface for engaging the latch. It is important that such latches be securely and tightly latched especially when subjected to high vibrations and rattling. This is particularly true when the latch must draw together larger structures over longer distances, and the latch is subjected to higher loads.